


clairvoyant

by inkk



Series: psychic!kellic [1]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M, One Shot, psychic!vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkk/pseuds/inkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"You knew?" he asks, but it's not a question.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	clairvoyant

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2AM

\+ + +

 

When Kellin is seven years old, Vic tells him his fish is going to die.

"Tonight at five thirty," he says, shredding a leaf as an unusually somber expression flits across his face. "Just from old age, though. There's nothing you can do."

Kellin frowns and calls Vic a liar and then throws a pinecone at him, but by the time he gets home from swimming lessons at 7:00, the goldfish bowl is already empty.

 

\+ + +

 

\+ + +

 

_**Eighteen years later.** _

 

They visit Mike in the hospital again that afternoon.

He's frail and gaunt amongst the various monitors, bones and veins rising to the surface his skin, but still more talkative and cheerful than Kellin's seen him in a long while - "I really think the chemo's going to work this time, Vic," he insists, sunken eyes alight, "It'll be a little while till the doctors know for sure, but I can _feel_ it."

Vic smiles and laughs, high-fives him and says, "Amazing, dude! Guess we're totally gonna have to finally go on that road trip we always talked about, right?" and then helps him get into his wheelchair, rolling him outside to sit in the shade and chat amongst the vibrant flowers. The weather is warm, verging on hot, but still dry and shady enough for Mike's fragile skin and delicate lungs to withstand.

Mike idly complains about the hospital food for a little while (even though he can't really taste anything anymore) and Vic promises to try and sneak in some of Kellin's homemade lasagna next time, causing Mike to roll his eyes and laugh at just how disgustingly domestic they are together - the four hours seem to pass even quicker than they usually do, and soon enough it's time for Mike to return to his room for a physical.

Vic presses a kiss to his temple before they leave, and promises to come back again tomorrow. 

His dark eyes are dull and glassy as they pull out of the hospital parking lot. Kellin reaches over to grab his hand, kisses his palm and twines their fingers together on the centre console, but Vic just stares blankly out the window as the trees pass by.

 

\+ + +

 

Kellin sleeps fitfully, and wakes up at three a.m. to find a cold, vacant spot on the mattress where Vic should be.

He clumsily stumbles out of bed and tugs on a sweater, shuffling into the unlit apartment to see Vic sitting outside on the balcony with his legs dangling over the edge; Kellin rubs his eyes and grabs a blanket from the couch, pulls open the sliding door and wraps it around Vic's trembling shoulders. He sits down beside him and takes his hand, tilting his head to rest on Vic's shoulder as they sit in heavy, vulnerable silence together.

They don't say anything for a very, very long time, and when they do, Vic is the first one to speak.

"Mike's gonna die today," he says softly, the words tumbling off of his tongue like the seeds of a dandelion.

Kellin closes his eyes and sees a flash of Mike shouting _"you're it!"_ , of him dancing, of him grinning in his hospital bed and saying _"I really think the chemo's going to work this time,"_ thinks about Vic smiling and kissing him goodbye and promising him they'd come back again tomorrow.

"You knew?" he asks, but it's not a question.

Vic nods miserably.

"Do you... Should we go? To the hospital?"

Vic shakes his head. "No use," he breathes, looking up at the rusty, light-polluted sky. "It's going to happen at seven twenty-three."

Kellin inhales shakily, rubbing his thumb over the back of Vic's hand. "What can I do?"

"Just stay with me, please."

When the clock reaches six thirty, Vic paces around the apartment.

At seven, he stands completely still.

At seven twenty, he looks over at Kellin with wide, terrified eyes, grabs his shoulders with shaking arms and says, "I didn't-- I don't want him to die, Kells, I don't want my brother to die but I can't stop it and I never wanted this fucking curse anyways-- he can't die, I need him, I need him, I _need him--_ "

At seven twenty-two he sobs, the ugly sound of his voice cracking echoing through Kellin's ears. He holds Vic desperately close as they cry together.

 

At seven twenty-four, Vic goes numb.

 

 

The call comes at eight.

 

\+ + +

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hurt me.  
> any and all kudos are appreciated, and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
